space_station_13fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Atmospherics objects
A page on Canisters and other such things. Items Equipment Gas System Items Gas Containers Canisters: The most used gas container on the station. Can be moved and connected to a Connector Port using a wrench. * Canister * Plasma Canister * O2 Canister * CO2 Canister * N2 Canister * N2O Canister * Air Canister Pressure Tanks: Bigger containers than canisters. Cannot be moved or attached to a connector port. * O2 Pressure Tank * Plasma Pressure Tank * N2 Pressure Tank * CO2 Pressure Tank * N2O Pressure Tank Pipes * Regular Pipes The most basic objects needed in a Gas Pipe Network. * Insulated Pipes Devices * Scrubber Scrubs the nasty out of things, or acts like a vacuum * (Unary) Vent Can pump gasses in or out of its area. used in airlock systems. * Connector Port Used to attach canisters, pumps or scrubbers to a pipe network. * Meter Tells the pressure and temperature of the gas inside the pipes. * Gas Sensor * Gas Pump The basic pumps you'll find all over atmospherics. Good for precise pressure levels. Goes up to 4500 kPa. The red mark is on the exit side of the pump. * Volumetric Pump A bit like the gas pump, but pumps via volume rather than going for pressure. 200 is its max output, but this is fairly significant. Faster than a gas pump (You can even fill canisters up past the standard 4500 kpa pressure!), so best used in systems where precise pressure isn't needed. The red mark is on the exit side of the pump. * Manual Valve Prevents the gas from getting through when closed. The green light means the valve is open. * Digital Valve Prevents the gas from getting through when closed. The green light means the valve is open. * Gas Filter Device that filters specific gasses. * Gas Mixer Device that mixes specific gasses. * Air Injector * Passive Gate Doesn't pump gas, but lets certain pressure through. Can let up to 4500 kPa pressure through. It should be noted that its on status can be easy to miss, being just a small red/green light. * Filter Control Heat Related Items * Space Heater Used to heat up an area. * Heat Exchange Pipes H/E pipes transfer temperatures between the environment and gas within. * Heat Exchange Junction Turns a regular pipe network into a H/E network and vice versa. * Heat Exchanger These devices equalize the temperature between two pipe networks without actually mixing the gasses. To use, place them facing each other. * Heater Heats up gasses to a given temperature when connected to a pipe network. * Freezer Cools down gasses to a given temperature when connected to a pipe network. Disposal System Items * Disposal Pipe Dispenser * Disposal Pipes Those pipes are made through the disposal pipe dispenser, use them to fix or expand to the disposal system of the Exodus. * Disposal Unit Where people put their trash which are then sent to the disposal area via the disposal pipe system. * Disposal Outlet * Disposal Intake Transit Tubes * Transit Tubes Transit system used on the Research Outpost of the asteroid. Miscellaneous * Atmospherics Hardsuit and Helmet The Atmospheric Technician's hardsuit for emergencies.